A Case to Remember
by Suzuki Katsuya
Summary: What happens when Riho joins Cain? read and find out! [may be lemon in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nightwalker; I only own my character, the plot, and anything else, that's well not nightwalker.

* * *

**Chapter One: the unsuspected Visit**

It had been week's months even, and we hadn't had a case. It was kind of boring in the office, all we could do was sit, wait, sit, drink coffee, sit, read a book, sit, do nothing. It was driving me insane.

Shido hadn't shown any sign of annoyance, which slightly bothered me. I knew he was a hard person to annoy, but this? This was just witling away at all of us, but still he just sat there. Not showing a single sign of being bothered. I knew he needed rest, but I mean he must have had some thirst for adventure.

It was times like these I wished Riho would kill another human. At least it would get out of this darned office. I knew that was a selfish thing to think, but I needed adventure.

It was another slow day in the office of Shido the midnight Detective. Yayoi was sitting on the couch busily checking her nails, and fixing her hair, Guni was situated on Shido's desk leaning up against the cactus, arms crossed, fast asleep, and Shido was sitting in his chair staring widely into space, obviously in deep thought. I sat in the chair opposite Yayoi staring up at the roof, and observing my co workers. The silence was heavy, and closed in on my ears like water pressure. I couldn't stand it. I crossed my arms, and my foot automatically started to jiggle in annoyance. It was reflex of mine; Yayoi took notice to this, and looked up at me.

"What? Bored are we?" she asked looking me in the eye. I stared her down.

"Ever so slightly" I responded

"Maybe you should go out side, get some fresh air." Shido said not looking away from…what ever he was staring at. I looked up at him

"You mean it?" I asked hopefully. Shido finally took his gaze away from the door, stared at me for a few seconds, then nodded. I squealed with delight.

"Thanks Shido!" I said happily, I jumped from the chair and grabbed my glasses.  
"Don't stay out to long! You know what happens!" he shouted after me.

"I know!" I shouted back and walked out the door.

It was the greatest feeling I had ever felt. It had been so long since I felt the sun beat down on my face. I sat out on the bench and watched the people walk by, so many people! Being confined to an office with the same two people and a fairy all day, well you'd be just as happy to see some new faces. I looked up to the sun; it stung my eyes, and squinted but continued to stare into it. It was bright, really bright. Brighter than those lights in the office, which were always off, but that was the price I had to pay for eternity.

On the outside I was your normal everyday run of the mill 17 year old, but inside I was an old woman, who had been stuck in this body with eternal youth for ever. Yes I was a night breed, but not just any night breed, I was a vampire. I met Shido when I was 16 years old. We were planned to get married. Everything was set, he was studying to be a doctor, and I was going to be the perfect house wife. Then there was Cain.

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't even heard Yayoi yelling at me from the window.

"HEY! SUZUKI! GET IN HERE!" I finally heard her voice. I looked up at the window.  
" WE HAVE A CASE!"

I just about jumped out of my skin. I ran into he building and up the stairs, and burst into the office.

"Another attack." Shido said holding the file out to me. I took it and opened it

"Why these marks look awfully familiar…" I said looking up. Shido nodded.

"It's her" Yayoi said. "The victim was completely drained of blood" shocked at this amazing coincidence I dropped the file on the desk.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Shido sighed and came around the side of his desk, and leaned his back against it.

"I don't know" he said. "I guess we…have to kill her."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard; he was finally coming to terms with himself. Yayoi must have felt same as I, because the look on her face almost matched mine exactly.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get her!" Guni said flying up above our heads.

"We're on it" Yayoi said, beckoning to me to follow her. Shido was the last out the door. I could feel from the vibes in the air, that he wasn't feeling too great about having to kill Riho. But I knew inside that he would get over it, and move on. I mean he had me, and Yayoi, didn't he?

When we got on the scene, there weren't any police officers. That struck me as odd, I mean usually when we arrive there are officers every were…but there was no one. Shido had picked up on this as well.

"There isn't a single soul around" he said looking in every which direction. "Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Yes I noticed" Yayoi said also gazing around

"Then perhaps this happened a while ago" I said I had a theory

"What's your theory?" Shido asked reading my mind.

"Well," I said standing up from the body "maybe the attacker did this a while ago, and left the body, hid it, then some animal pulled it out of its hiding place."

"That still doesn't explain how we go the case or why no one is around." Yayoi said looking at me.

"Maybe it does" Shido said, he obviously had his own theory that feed off mine. "Maybe the night breed is still around, and it's just killing all the people."

That was a good theory. Night breeds were known to be heartless ruthless killers. They preyed on what ever stood in their way.We all looked around almost expecting an ambush, and were surprised to see a small figure headed towards us, and were even more surprised to find out, that it wasn't Riho…it was Cain

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! R & R! (Please don't flame! If you feel the need to flame you can do it, but please don't!) Go easy on me1 this is my first nightwalker fanfic, im a yugioh person my self…. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** as always, I don't own Nightwalker.

**Chapter Two: Riho's Confession**

We stared blankly a head of us; Cain was coming closer and closer. I had no idea what to do. I stood dumb founded as Shido stepped forward.

"What do you want Cain?" he asked, stepping slightly in front of Yayoi and I, almost as if, we was trying to protect us from something.

"I have come to tell you a message" Cain's deep drawling voice, flooded my ears, his slight Transylvanian accent sent shivers up my spine.

"What is it" Shido asked, still standing guard over Yayoi and I.

"That girl of yours…Riho…well ill have you know that she is doing just fine…under my care" his voice rang out in my head once more.

"What….YOU LET HER GO CAIN!" he shouted almost immediately.

"Why are you so quick to jump to conclusions my dear Shido?" Cain asked smoothly

"Don't play smart with me, YOU KIDNAPPED HER!" Shido yelled in a rush of fury.

"What makes you think she didn't come to me on her own?" Cain asked raising his thin blond eyebrow.

"I know Riho, she wouldn't do that!" Shido exclaimed, a slight bit of hurt in his voice.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you think…" Cain said, before he began to descend backwards, laughing the whole way.

"CAIN! GET BACK HERE! RELEASE THE GIRL!" Shido shouted stepping of his guard.

"We will meet again…my darling Shido" his voice came from a distance.

"What the hell was that?" I asked stepping in front of Shido trying to see were Cain went.

"That was…our attacker" Shido said looking up at me.

"He bit that man?" Yayoi asked. "That doesn't make sense, why would he come all the way out to Japan just to bite someone?"

"He's trying to lure us in." Shido said. "And he's using Riho as bate."

"But what if what he said was true?" I asked, trying to state our options.

"RIHO WOULDN'T DO THAT!" he yelled in a fury. It took me quite off guard.

"i-i-im sorry" I stuttered. Shido was breathing heavy, and for a moment I saw a small tear in his eye.

"no" he said" im sorry"

Yayoi and I both looked up; he wasn't in any shape to take on a case. Not like this he wasn't.

"What do you say we go back to the office and I make you some coffee?" Yayoi said taking his hand.

"Then you can come have a little sugar hum?" she said, pulling the scarf around her neck down. Revealing the side of her neck.

"Thanks Yayoi, but I just want to relax right now" he said refusing her offer.

I wasn't the only one surprised at this, Shido hadn't feed in days. He had to have something. And im sure he was going to get it when we got back to the office, even if we shoved it down his throught.

* * *

Back at the office we were all still trying to swallow what had just happened. I myself couldn't believe that Cain was the one behind this attack. And I also couldn't believe that Riho had just joined his side. For no reason. She was always a good kid, and I had no idea what made her turn sour. Every time I asked Yayoi and Shido, theytried to change the subject.

Still reluctant to eat anything, Shido sat in his desk trying to fight off a determined Yayoi.

"Come on Shido you have to eat something!" she said trying to force a glass of blood down his throught.

"Im not HUNGRY" Shido shouted, trying to push the glass away.

"Don't your going to spill it!" Yayoi said frowning "Then you'll have a hell of a mess, and an angry landlord."

"Good! I don't want the damned blood!" Shido said, still trying to fight Yayoi off.

"Shido what's wrong with you? You haven't eaten in days! You must be famished!" I said looking over to them.

"Well im not" Shido said, finally winning over Yayoi who gave up.

"What a waste of my own blood." She said putting the glass down. I frowned still un-happy about Shido's lack of hunger.

"Shido?" I asked

"What?" he asked, straightening out the collar of his shirt.

"Please tell us what's wrong!" I pleaded

"Nothing is wrong" he said "im fine...now lets get down to this case." He said totally changing the subject.

Yayoi and I looked at each other and gave the "he's hopeless" looks, then sat down around Shido's desk to discuss the Case.

"Now we have 1 body, and no evidence as to what killed him." Shido said looking over the file.

"Well we do have two suspects as to who it could be…Riho or Cain…those bite marks support that." I said looking at the file on the desk.

"Well if it's Cain, we can expect that there won't be another body for a while…but if it's Riho…we can expect a lot more, in a smaller period of time." Yayoi said.

Just then the door burst open. A small timid man peeped through the door.

"M-M-Mr. Shido sir?" he asked timidly

"Yes?" Shido asked.

"I have a telegram for you!" he said holding out a piece of paper.

"Thank you" Shido said getting up and taking it from the man. The man nodded and bowed out the door.

"G-good day Mr. Shido" he said and shut the door. Shido read over the paper.

"We have another body" he said. "This time it's a little girl." He said. A serious look befell his face.

"Riho" Yayoi said, saying what was on all of our minds.

"Riho" Shido nodded.

In moments we were on the scene. And again there were no police officers. I stood in the middle of the park and gazed around.

"This looks like the kind of place people would dwell." I said looking out in the direction of the sun, which was now setting.

"What I don't get is, why is she attacking during the day? Were everyone can see?" Yayoi said standing over Shido who was observing the body.

"Because, she's letting this get to her head. She thinks she's the greatest vampire there was." Shido said standing up.

It was then that I saw the small figure of Riho step out from behind a tree.

"Well aren't you just a clever little girl?" Riho said stepping in front of me. "I see Mr. Shido was quick to replace me" she said narrowing her eyes.

"And just what makes you think im your replacement?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed at her arrogance.

"Well look at you, you're a cute, smart, sensible. Loveable, girl…and in high school none the less." She said circling around me. "You have to be a replacement."

It was then that Shido and Yayoi joined us at the edge of the forest.

"Riho…" Shido said, stepping forward a little.

"Mr. Shido" she said an arrogant smile spreading across her face.

"Why did you do it?" Shido asked.

"I did it because Cain told me too" Riho retorted

"Why? Why did you join him?" Shido asked.

"Because he promised me something you never did." Riho said slyly

"What that?" Yayoi asked, she sounded disgusted.

"Love" Riho said. She stared and laughed.

"What the Hell is so funny?" I asked even more annoyed at her than before.

"You poor unsuspecting mortal…" Riho said, and swooped down to bite my neck.

Before she could even think, I bit my finger and revealed my sai's. The look on Riho's face was both shock and anger.

"You're a night breed" She said angrily

"No Shit Sherlock" I said standing in a ready position. Riho glared at me.

She was just about to attack me back, when she stopped dead at the sound of a scream.

"Oops, that's my master…I must be off" she said and disappeared into thin air. her shrill giggles heard far off in the distance

"I smell another body" Yayoi said, drawing both mine and Shido's attention to her. I dropped the sai's and the disappeared on the ground.

"Let's go" I said. And we all ran in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Few! Longer chapter this time! Ok ppl I hoped you liked! R & R! Flame if you must! After all bad criticism is what drives me to improve! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** sigh you know the drill, I DONT OWN NIGHTWALKER! But of course for copyright reasons, I must state on every chapter…blah blah blah any ways, I took the request, and ill change the POV. Only catering to my loyal fan…come on ppl don't forget to review this time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost and Found**

When we got to the "presumed" Crime seen, that's exactly what it was lacking. Crime. I could tell Yayoi and Suzuki took to this lack of a Body the same I had, And yet all I could think about was, Riho. Why had she joined him…wait she didn't join him, he seduced her. He lured her in, and brainwashed her. And I was going to do what ever it took just to get her back. Suzuki must have picked up on my mind not being were it was supposed to be, or she wouldn't have said anything.

"What's up Shido?" She asked looking at me with her big blue eyes. They looked so much like Riho's that I could barely stand to look into them.

"Nothing" I said back, taking any excuse to look away from her.

"There's gotta be something up Shido….Your awfully quiet" Yayoi said backing Suzuki up fully. They wanted to know what was wrong…and by all means they had a right to know…but that didn't mean I was going to tell them.

"Nothing" I said, I could hear how fake that had sounded, and I never was much of an actor. Thinking that maybe I should get out of my thoughts, I joined the rest of them in reality…and our lack of a case.

"Where did that bastard go?" Yayoi asked, taking out and cocking her gun. "I want a piece of him…"

"Were there's a Riho….there's a Cain…." Suzuki whispered, pointing over to a hedge which had rustled slightly.

Knowing exactly what she was hinting at, I automatically started towards the hedge. I would have gone all the way to, if Yayoi hadn't of stopped me.

"Ill do it" Yayoi said, creeping closer to the hedge her gun at the ready. Just as she had reached the out side of the hedge, she stopped, looked at Suzuki and I, and nodded, she held up her hands, and began to count down slowly…5…4…3…- next we heard was the rustle of leaves, and then Yayoi's muffled scream. Something had pulled her in to the hedge.

Acting on the same instinct, Suzuki and I bit ourselves, revealing each others weapon of choice. I had my sword, and her, her sai's. Not hesitating for a moment, I ran almost straight for the bush, Suzuki not far behind.

"YAYOI!" she screamed. Stabbing wildly in the bushes, knowing that the person whom had taken her wouldn't be foolish enough to stick around, I ran off into the forest looking for our kidnapper.

It was then I had seen the flash of red hair. And I knew who I was looking for. Catching up to the Kidnapper, I swung blindly hoping to god I wouldn't hit Yayoi. This slowed me down quite a bit, and little did I realize I had missed. Running blindly off into the night, to try and find the Assailant, But by then it was too late. I had lost the sent, and the Rustling was too far off to determine what direction it was headed.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted blindly into the night. "YAYOI!" I fell to my knees. I couldn't believe it. I had failed two of the people I cared most about. And I could barely think about how I was going to fail Suzuki. As I wallowed in the silence, I felt a presence behind me.

"Shido?" came the feeble and soft voice of Suzuki. Sitting for a moment before I spoke I swallowed hard.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen next?" She asked, I could tell she wanted to ask something different, but had changed her mind half way through.

"I don't know" I said, not only had I surprised Suzuki, but I had surprised my self. I always knew what was going to happen, and now I had no clue whatsoever.

Back at the office, I sat and stared blankly into space. I couldn't stop thinking about Riho, and how she had just run off with Yayoi like that. Maybe she had joined him on her own accord. Maybe for once I was wrong. I frowned slightly at this thought. This was how I was letting Suzuki down. I was wrong. I knew full well she was training to be like me. I knew she looked up to me although she never liked to show it. And now I was letting her down by being wrong.

I looked over to her, sitting on the couch, she to was staring off into another universe deep with in her own mind. She was obviously thinking about something.

It was times like this I wished I could see into that complex little brain. Every time she said something, or figured something out, or even thought hard, I wondered…what's going on in there? What wheels are turning in her head? It wasn't often that I wanted to get into some ones mind, but her mind…it sparked my curiosity…

"I can help you get into her mind Shido" Came a voice I knew all to well. It was Cain

"I can show you what she thinks…what she thinks about you…" he said his accent sent shivers through out the room.

"I don't want to know what she's thinking…" I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes you do, you said so you're self….." He said almost laughing this time.

"No I don't…"

"I know you want to solve that mystery Shido…"

"That's half the fun of it….the mystery"

"Just let me show you"

"No"

"One peek"

"No"

"You know you want it Shido…or do you want her?"

"Wait….what?"

"You heard me" and just as fast as his voice had come, it had disappeared, leaving me to think about what he had just said. Did I want Suzuki? I looked over to her; she was looking at me…with a worried look on her face.

"Shido…are you ok?" she asked standing up.

"Yes of course I am….why do you ask?" I said. It was my turn to look at her funny.

"Because…you were talking to your self."

"Wait…didn't you see him?"

"Seewho Shido?"

"Cain!"

"Shido, maybe you need some sleep."

"I DON'T NEED SLEEP!" I yelled. I didn't mean to hurt her. But I could seethe painwritten all over her face.

"Look im sorry I've just I've got a lot on my mind." I said sitting back down.

"Who was this girl you were talking about?" Suzuki asked after a few minutes of silence. I looked into her face. I didn't want to tell her, but we had vowed to truthfulness. And I wasn't about to break a bond.

"…you"

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"Why me?"

I thought for a moment. Why her? Then it had dawned on me. What Cain had told me was right. I _did_ want her. I wanted her bad, once I had thought about it. And once again reluctant to say anything, I was held to my vow.

"Because…because….i…." I fought for words…why was this so hard to say? Closing my eyes, I blurted out what was on my mind.

"Because I want you." I opened my eyes, revealing the face of a shocked Suzuki to me.

"i-I had no idea…" she stammered, her face was growing redder by the minute.

"I do…." I said. I had to say something, if there was anything I hated more than a sour night breed, it was the uncomfortable silence.

"Well I….i want you to." Suzuki said finally. I looked at her, this time I was in shock.

"You do?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you-"

"I was to shy."

It was time for me to make my move. I walked over and stood in front of her. It was now or never. I bowed my neck slightly, and let my lips touch hers. Not wanting this to stop, I leaned in harder for a deeper kiss. I knew what I was doing was right. Not only did it feel right, but she didn't exactly try to stop me.

* * *

Ok ppl, that's the end of Chapie three! And to KissKenshin7 thank you very much for your comment! I love this anime too! And thank you for the compliment on my fic! That really made me feel better about this one. Ok don't forget to review! i know its a short chapter but i have lots of things to do this week. Flame if you must, but lets just say they wont be welcomed with open arms… and I hope you all don't mind OC's…kinda to late for that huh? I got you hooked! Any who R & R ppl! (i wont be here for all of next week so it will be a little while before i update.) 


End file.
